Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu and the Fashion Disaster
by SlytherinSnake6886
Summary: I have a headcanon that Fuyuhiko is the most fashion savvy person on the island. It is 1 am. This can only go wrong, what with Hajime wearing the most eye-melting mess of clothing imaginable. Fuyuhiko may be blind in one eye, but even he sees the trainwreck that only he can fix. Hajime/Fuyuhiko if you squint.


Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu and the Fashion Disaster

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa/Super Danganronpa 2 or anything relating to that franchise. I simply am writing a fanficion based off of a picture of Hajime wearing the most ridiculous outfit I've ever seen in my entire life oh god remove it from my mind this instant-**

A/N: Don't let me write fanfiction based off of pictures at twelve am and talk to my other friends about these pictures or else I will come of up something like this. Literally, my friend is probably gonna draw this thing, or at least fashion savvy Fuyuhiko.

Almost three goddamn pages of this shit.

* * *

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu was drawn by the mixed sounds of horrified gasps/shrieks and raucous laughter. He didn't know what to expect, so the baby-faced Yakuza walked at with a slightly curious air over to the front of the market-place. What he saw made his mouth drop in shock and all thoughts come to a screeching halt.

There, in front of his very eyes (at least, the only eye left that worked), was a disgraceful looking Hajime Hinata.

Instead of his usual white button up, green tie with an insignia, and dark pants, he was wearing something that would make any sensible person puke.

A hat reminiscent of a Sylveon*, dark red shoulder pouch, navy blue hoodie with two pink vertical stripes on one side and a single horizontal one crossing through the long neckline. On the hood of the hoodie were two bright yellow stripes that popped out even more than the pink. Seemingly sewn into the hoodie was a pink 'undershirt' so pale you'd almost say it was white, while even under that he wore a mud brown shirt. Resting around his neck were brown feathers and a few multicolored beads on a simple silver chain.

His pants, oh _god_ , his pants. The right leg was the same dark blue, with a small yellow triangle at the ankle. The left was the complete opposite, which a garish yellow overtaking everything about his appearance, with a small blue triangle on the ankle of the jeans.

Fuyuhiko felt ill. Hajime looked like a wreck, and everyone, laughing or gagging (like him), was clearly embarrassed by their classmate. Nagito was trying to eat some bagels, but everytime he tried, he'd choke and go back into a fit of laughter, crazy bastard he is.

The short haired blonde stomped over to where Hajime was standing, disgust marring his face.

"What the _fuck_ are you wearing? It's makin' me wish I was completely blind," Fuyuhiko said, unable to contain his contempt for the clothes.

Hajime frowned. "You too, Fuyuhiko? Why's everyone acting so weird about what I'm wearing? Chiaki said it would be a good look for me!" The poor kid was so confused, the young man almost felt sorry for him. He glanced at the Ultimate Gamer, who was fighting to stifle her laughter so hard it probably took all her will.

He rubbed a hand across his face, knowing what he must do. Without a word, he grabbed Hajime's arm, despite the protest, and dragged him into the market, racing over to the nearest clothing rack.

"Fuyuhiko, what are you doing?! Lemme go!" Hajime yanked his arm in an attempt to get the other boy to release him, but the eyepatch-wearing kid didn't really pay attention. He let go and glared at the brunet.

"Stay here. I will not allow you to be wearing such an eyesore on this island. Nobody wants to be caught dead wearing these rags; not even Nagito is that nutty." And the suited teen took off into the racks, leaving behind a slightly scared fashion-disaster of a boy.

A few minutes later, Fuyuhiko came back with a dark beetle green T-shirt and some black skinny jeans. He thrusted them into Hajime's hands, then pointed sharply at the changing rooms.

"I'm gonna keep finding clothes for you. Anything to enable me to burn these. . . these _disgraces_ to my eye!"

Fuyuhiko shoved the man into the dressing room before zooming off.

This lasted for an hour, and by the time they were done Hajime was tired from all the clothing changes and Fuyuhiko was feeling most accomplished, a smile gracing his face.

Hajime, now wearing a dark brown button-up and solid black jeans (not ideal, but there were very few options to pick from), was walking back out of the market with the shorter blonde trailing behind.

They got back just in time to see Hiyoko run off in an angry storm, screaming about how someone kicked her and fled**. Neither of them wanted to know.

* * *

Later that day, when the sun had gone down and it was just an hour before Nighttime, Fuyuhiko started up a small fire in a pit, and threw those brightly-accented rags in, an overwhelming sense of accomplishment and delight filling him. He left them to burn into less than ashes, before returning to his cottage, a smile glued on his face.

* * *

*: Sylveon is a Pokemon, and the Fairy type evolution of Eevee (my computer is trying to correct evolution to Eeveelution because I said Sylveon)

**: Tabitha u nerd. Thanks for kicking Saionji omg


End file.
